Demons Gate
by mah29732
Summary: SEQUEL to Love of Might and Magic. What happens when you get a horde of demons, a nefarious god and a clueless old foe? Not just another day for Danny Phantom, but for the Te Xuan Ze as well...
1. Loki's Trick

Demons' Gate

Chapter 1: Loki's Trick

It had been a few months since Vlad attempted to be the match-maker between Juniper Lee (i.e. the Te Xuan Ze) and Danny Phantom along with freeing the Troll king from his chambers. Vlad had received a note of instructions from Loki, and of course it lead deep into the ghost zone along with Vlad's associates-the Fright Knight, Technus and Skulcker following him behind.

"So how do we even know that note from this legendary Loki is authentic or not?" asked the Fright Knight to Vlad as he was floating next to him.

"Well" replied Vlad as he showed the end of the note, "it has his signature on it, and I have the money to verify it."

"So where are we heading exactly?" asked Technus.

"Loki states that there is a large gate that holds much of his power there" replied Vlad, "he told me that previous Te Xuan Zes have placed his power within that gate."

"But we don't have the Skeleton Key anymore" replied Skulcker.

"No matter" replied Vlad as he got a key out of his pocket, "Loki was kind enough to send us one."

"So if Loki is such a powerful god" said the Fright Knight, "why does he need us to help him?"

"Well" replied Vlad as he and his associates finally made it to the large gate, "we'll soon find out why."

As Vlad was about to place the key in its hole a strange figure of some sort came out of nowhere right in front of Vlad and his associates.

"Okay" said the Fright Knight, "who the heck are you?"

As the figure revealed itself, it turned out to be the ghost of a space marine with its helmet and marine suit along with some sort of plasma rifle readied.

"I warn you, do not open this gate" said the ghost marine.

"And who just might you be?" asked Skulcker as he readied his own weapons.

"I am the guardian of this gate" replied the ghost marine, "there are ghost demons and other assorted hellish creatures behind this gate. So get lost if you know what's good for you."

"I got another idea" replied Vlad as he created three clones of himself, "how about we get down and dirty?"

"Then you leave me no choice" replied the ghost marine as he readied his plasma rifle.

The ghost marine then began to fire his weapon at Vlad and his clones along against Skulcker. Skulcker then fired back with his rockets at the ghost marine whom quickly dodged each of the rockets and fired his plasma rifle knocking the various attached weapons off of Skulcker's suit and firing a plasma ray at Skulcker sending him crashing down to the ground. Technus and the Fright Knight joined in the battle.

"You three" said Vlad to his associates, "keep him busy."

"Does it look like we have a choice?" asked the Fright Knight as he was using his shield to block the plasma rays that were coming at him.

As the ghost marine was quite busy fighting off Technus, Skulcker and the Fright Knight, Vlad and his clones were heading straight for the large gate. Vlad then placed the key Loki had sent him right into the hole and turned it to open the gate. As the gate's large door began to open, the two doors began to open quite wide.

"No!" cried the ghost marine to Vlad, "What have you done!"

"Why I just helped the god Loki in retrieving his powers" replied Vlad.

"Look at the note he gave you" said the ghost marine to Vlad.

As Vlad looked at the note from Loki, the instructions changed their words and it read "Sorry suckers, you fell for my trick."

"Well what could be so bad that is behind that gate?" asked Technus.

Suddenly a strange spiked brown-like monster emerged from the gate.

"It's just one little pest" said Skulcker as he readied his weapon against it.

Suddenly ghosts soldiers along with pig-like goat demons began to emerge from the gate along with a large cyborg-like demon.

"Then again" said Skulcker as he readied his jetpack, "this looks like it's too much for even a advert hunter like me."

"Uh, I got to go to" said Technus.

"Yea, me to" said the Fright Knight as he got on his horse and sped off along with the other two.

"This looks pretty bad" said Vlad to the ghost marine and the marine nods as a reply.

"Well, well, well" said a hellish voice as the various monsters, demons and ghost soldiers began to separate in a formation, "it's so nice to see you once again. I would like to thank the useless idiot whom freed all of us."

"Uh, who is that?" asked Vlad in a scared voice to the ghost marine.

"That's the head demon" replied the ghost marine, "and of course he is more powerful than you."

The ground below them then began to shake and suddenly a large cyberdemon emerged. This cyberdemon was larger than the other cyberdemons present and of course a strange large spider of some sort came right out of the large gates along with several mini-spiders.

"This looks pretty bad" said Vlad to the ghost marine.

"And it's about to get quite worse for you" bellowed the large cyberdemon as he began to step toward Vlad Plasmius, "so you must be the useless idiot whom freed all of us demons from our prison?"

"But I thought I was helping Loki" replied Vlad as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Helping!" laughed all of the demons, monsters and the various ghost soldiers.

"You weren't going to retrieve the piece of the pie" said the large cyberdemon as he lowered himself to Vlad, "Loki was simply using you to free me. I was one of his top generals during his reign. And since then much of my men have modified themselves with the latest technology."

"Well" said Vlad as he was trying to leave the scene along with the ghost marine, "I better get going."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere" said the large cyberdemon, "get him!"

Vlad and the ghost marine then began to fly through the ghost zone as fast as they could. Vlad wanted to take the nearest door he could find along with the ghost marine, so Vlad finally found a door way. He then opened it and went straight through just in time before the horde of demons and monsters caught up to him. Vlad finally stumbled out of the ghost zone along with the ghost marine whom ducked right into some nearby bushes as Danny and his two friends were walking by and Danny noticed a worried Vlad Plasmius.

"Okay Vlad" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode ready for battle, "what's up with you?"

"Daniel" replied Vlad as he sighed with relief, "I'm so glad I found you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"Well" replied Vlad as sweat began to go down his forehead, "I sort of had some sort of trouble in the ghost zone."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Danny.

"I believe I can answer that" replied the ghost marine whom emerged from the bushes.

"And who might you be?" asked Tucker.

"I was the guardian of the Demon Gate to which Vlad Plasmius opened" replied the ghost marine.

"Well you did it again Vlad" sighed Danny as he folded his arms, "looks like I am going to have to clean up your mess for you again."

"This won't be easy" said the ghost marine, "do you know any protectors of both the human and magical realms whom would be quite powerful to help us?"

"Well" replied Danny, "I do know the current Te Xuan Ze and so does Vlad."

"Of course" said Vlad, "you and her can clean up this mess and give a one two to Loki for tricking me."

While Vlad was trying to make plans to head to Orchid Bay, in Orchid Bay, June's watch was going off like crazy when she got up she went to Ah-Mah's since it seemed like there was something quite wrong.

"What the heck is going on with my watch?" asked June as she showed it to Ah-Mah, "I asked some monsters around and they don't seem to need my help."

"It's something much worse I fear" replied Ah-Mah.

"How can you tell?" asked June.

"I believe I can fell that information for you" replied Clockwork as he entered the scene.


	2. Clockwork's Plan

Chapter 2: Clockwork's Plan

It was several hours since Vlad Plasmius had released Loki's army into the ghost zone and of course Clockwork teleported Plasmius, Danny, his two friends and the ghost doom marine to Orchid Bay to come up with a strategy to stop it.

"So what do you have there?" asked Clockwork to Danny as he was unpacking his backpack.

"It's a new anti-ghost armor my dad has been working on" replied Danny, "sort of a mini-ecto suit but would be more stable."

"And what do you want to do with me?" asked Vlad.

"Just this" replied Monroe as he used some sort of wand and trapped Vlad Plasmius in a bubble.

"You're not very serious are you?" asked Vlad to Clockwork.

"I think I have had enough with you meddling into the affairs of the magical realm" replied Clockwork to Vlad, "I think you should really sit this one out. You caused enough trouble."

"So this must be Vlad Plasmius?" asked June as she and Ray Ray walked in and notice Vlad in the magical anti-ghost bubble.

"Uh, miss Juniper Lee" replied Vlad as he began to sweat, "long time no see?"

"I think this face would be more familiar to you" replied Monroe as he used the magic wand again to change Vlad back into his normal human-self.

"Just be lucky that you're in a bubble to protect you" said June then she turns to Clockwork, "so what's the situation so far?"

"Well" said Clockwork as he used his staff to create an image of the ghost zone, "Loki's top general and his men have caused quite a lot of havoc. Even more so than Pariah Dark even did when he was released by Plasmius, anyway, I suspect he would want to head here first considering this is the main epicenter where you protect the magical realm."

"So you're going to work your powers to make it easy for us?" asked Tucker.

"I'm afraid not" replied Clockwork, "even if I were allowed to do such, those demons have the ability to protect themselves from my powers."

"Then there must be some magical source to those demons if why so many are prepared to pour on in such many numbers" added Monroe.

"That is correct perhaps" said Clockwork, "in my opinion I think their first target would be the magical elders whom oversee the magical realm along with the actions of the Te Xuan Ze. So I think it would be a good idea if you and Danny can head there ASAP."

"I'll go there with them" said the ghost marine, "after all I'm the one whom should have stopped Vlad over here from opening the gate in the first place."

"Good plan" said Clockwork then he turns to June, "you should probably put that armor which you were fighting against the evil former Te Xuan Ze-Kai Yee."

"That might not be a bad idea" said June as Ah-Mah gave her the armor, "I'll be putting this armor on in my room."

"So what do we do with him?" asked Ah-Mah as she pointed to Vlad.

"I think I might have an idea" replied Clockwork.

"I can really tell this won't be good for me" sighed Vlad.

"Well" said Danny as he got the anti-ghost armor out as he was heading to a bathroom to change into the anti-ghost armor, "I think it's time I need some privacy."

Meanwhile the scene switches to Skulcker's floating island as Skulcker himself was having quite some trouble with the invading demonic army led by a large cyberdemon. Skulcker did his best by firing several hundred rockets against the ghost soldiers and of course the numerous imps and demons that were coming after him. It was quite messy even for Skulcker as the targets were quite numerous.

"Skulcker has never had these many targets to fire at all at once" said Skulcker as he was scanning the area and noticed the demonic hordes, "but it's sure practice for me to go right after that old ghost boy."

Suddenly a rocket from the leading cyberdemon hits Skulcker sending him crashing right into the bushes. He then recovers from the attack and zooms in with his jetpack and loads up a machine gun from his high-tech suit and begins to fire at rapid speed. The leading cyberdemon was too quick for Skulcker as it managed to dodge the various attacks and fired another rocket sending Skulcker crashing against a tree branch leaving him completely surrounded by the cyberdemon's demonic hordes.

"Ha!" said Skulcker with a more confident voice, "I can still make your skins into pelts and trophies!"

"That's what you think" replied the head cyberdemon as he singled an arch-ville to approach Skulcker.

"Ha!" replied Skulcker as he cracked his knuckles, "You're going to hit me with that? I can take that thing on quite easily."

"I don't think so" replied the head cyberdemon as he snapped his finger and the arch-ville sent a strange sort of fire right directly at Skulcker.

The strange flames make a direct hit on Skulcker, causing his suit to heat up quite rapidly. It was too much for the midget ghost inside the suit, so of course the midget ghost pressed the eject button and ejected himself back into the safety of his lair.

"What about the ghost that was inside of it?" asked an imp to his commander.

"Leave that coward" replied the head cyberdemon, "we came what we were looking for, and we should in time know the very location of the epicenter of the magical realm to which the Te Xuan Ze protects and defend."

The leading cyberdemon's henchmen took Skulcker's computer suit and hooked it up to a portable computer to which they had with them. Suddenly the image of Orchid Bay appeared and of course the image of Amity Park.

"I don't think that one is our main target" said the head cyberdemon as he passed on the image of Amity Park then he began to look at the image of Orchid Bay, "but I do feel that one is are prime target where the power of those elders are."

"Uh, sir" said an imp as he approached his commander, "I think Loki stated that we were not suppose to go anywhere once we were freed."

"What Loki doesn't know won't hurt him" said the head cyberdemon, "I say we head full speed!"


	3. That Same Old Incident

Chapter 3: That Same Old Incident

June made her way up the stairs and into her room along with the special armor. While Danny had finished putting his armor on already, he wanted to spy on June but he would try to not make the same mistake he did when she spotted him for being a pervert in the shower. So he turned invisible after putting on the armor and slowly floated up toward her room where June was of course changing. While that was going on, Ah-Mah along with Clockwork were securing Vlad Masters in the basement.

"Oh come on" said Vlad, "can't you people take a joke? I thought I was doing some good for myself."

"You should have learned from your last mistake" said Clockwork, "when you helped the Troll King and before that-Pariah Dark. Good thing the Te Xuan Ze didn't bust in there and my boy Danny took care of things."

"Well" said Ah-Mah, "he's not going anywhere for now. This magical bubble which Monroe trapped him should keep him from causing anymore trouble."

"Excellent" said Clockwork, "we should head back upstairs and prepare to defend the orb of the elders."

"Just what I was thinking" said Ah-Mah.

Meanwhile Ray Ray was quite curious to what went on between Danny and June when June was an "exchange student" for Amity Park. He was quite curious considering he was looking through some photos of Danny and June on their "date".

"Oh great" sighed Sam as she noticed Ray Ray coming toward her with those photos, "not this again."

"You mean you know about this?" asked Ray Ray.

"Know about this? I'm just mad that this happen in the first place" replied Sam.

"Sounds like you're still jealous of her" added Tucker.

"Don't push it" continued Sam.

"So what did really happen between my sister and your friend?" asked Ray Ray.

"I'll just whisper it to you" replied Sam.

After Sam whispered what Danny did, Ray Ray's eyes widen in such shock and astonishment.

"That's way too much information!" cried Ray Ray out of shock, astonishment and embarrassment, "I feel like I need to take a shower after hearing that! That's just gross, what a pervert!"

"Just be glad he won't be doing it again" said Tucker, "considering how Sam would beat up upon him should he do."

"Somehow I doubt he's going to learn from this mistake" sighed Sam.

Sam of course spoke to soon as Danny had finally made his way up toward June's room where she was changing into the special armor. To not make that same old mistake again, Danny just floated up toward the floor and peaked as June was changing into her armor. He could tell how athletic her body had become since he last saw her this way. He wanted to see more of the "action" but knew that everybody was waiting for him and of course Monroe was right outside the bathroom door where Danny was suppose to be. So Danny quickly floated back to that bathroom, but June of course caught a whiff of Danny's presence as she finished changing into her armor but would worry about that later.

"So what was taking you so long to change your armor?" asked Monroe as Danny came out.

"None of your business" replied Danny.

"It certainly is part of my business as the adviser of the Te Xuan Ze I have heard some sort of rumor of you spying upon her in a certain situation to which is immoral" said Monroe.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danny as he turned around.

"What I mean is that I suspect you were attempting to do that same thing and I have seen the photos of you and June" replied Monroe.

"So you're trying to blackmail me are you?" asked Danny as he began to make his way toward Monroe.

"Don't try anything on me" replied Monroe as he held the staff which he used on Vlad Masters, "I can do the same thing to you as I did with the idiot whom open the Demons' Gate."

"I don't think that won't be necessary" said June as she came into the scene and of course was eavesdropping on the conversation, "we need Danny to stop those demons from acquiring the power of the magical realm."

"Fine" sighed Monroe, "but I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"So what was that all about?" asked Danny to June as they were heading downstairs.

"Look" replied June, "I sensed your presence in my room when I was changing into my armor."

"You can detect me just like that?" asked Danny with an astonished voice.

"Of course" replied June, "I learned that from our last experience."

As the two finally made their way downstairs, Clockwork and Ah-Mah greeted them.

"Ah, you two have your armor on, that's good" said Clockwork.

"We should head to where the power of the elders reside" said Ah-Mah, "Danny you can follow me and June."

"And I of course would defend the fort" said Clockwork, "along with Monroe, Ray Ray and Danny's two friends and of course the ghost marine here."

While Ah-Mah was taking both June and Danny to the place where Juniper the evil former Te Xuan Ze-Kai Yee, the horde of demons had found their way to the right portal to Orchid Bay.

"This looks like it's our big break" said the lead cyberdemon as he saw the portal to Orchid Bay and of course the god Loki himself waiting for his army.

"Ah, I'm so glad my men could make it here" said Loki, "it took quite sometime for me to get here as soon as my useful idiot freed you."

"Sorry, but I have bigger plans and they don't include you" said the head cyberdemon as he pointed his rocket launcher to Loki.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Loki as his armies were suddenly turning on him.

"We have had it with the lack of leadership of what you have presented" replied the head cyberdemon, "and we're kicking you out."

"Uh, since you put it in that manner" replied Loki as sweat began to roll down his forehead.

Loki then began to run like the coward he was and of course he fled to the only place in Orchid Bay that could accept him and hear his plight. But what he didn't know was that Clockwork would predict that this would happen but Loki was not in store for what was to happen next.


	4. The Demons Arrive

Chapter 4: The Demons Arrive

The demonic hordes had finally entered the human realm through the doorway Loki had came through. The head Cyberdemon placed his feet on the grassy knoll and ordered his troops to march onto the field.

"Sir?" asked an imp, "Should we head after Loki?"

"I got another idea" replied the head Cyberdemon, "I'm going to assign you and a squad of elite barons and hell knights to track him down. How does that sound?"

"Would I get a promotion if I succeed?" asked the imp.

"If you succeed, certainly" replied the head Cyberdemon as he gave an evil smile which almost made the imp felt like this was going to be a complete failure. Then the head Cyberdemon turns to his fellow demons, "Now as for the rest of you it is time that we should acquire the power of the elders and destroy the Te Xuan Ze and anyone else whom dares stand in our way!"

The demonic horde then began to cheer and began their marching orders as the head Cyberdemon began muttering some ancient spell of some sort, the imp with the squad of barons of hell and hell knights headed toward Orchid Bay. They knew they were invisible to the inhabitants of the city and began to trek their way until they reached Ah-Mah's house which would be quite several minutes away. Instead it was Loki whom had finally reached Ah-Mah's house first. He busted into the room where Ray Ray, Sam, Tucker, the ghost marine, Clockwork and Monroe were.

"Loki" said Clockwork as he turned to him, "I thought you might be behind something like this."

"So why don't you make it easy on yourself" added the ghost marine as he cracked his knuckles and began to approach Loki.

"Look, I would love to take all the credit for this deed" said the god sweat began to run down his forehead, "but I can assure you most of this is caused by the head Cyberdemon of my high-tech demonic army."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Monroe.

Suddenly a fence behind Loki in the backyard blew up and as the smoke cleared the imp along with a squad of baron of hells and hell knights were standing.

"Because that's why" replied Loki as he pointed his finger to the imp and the squad of demons.

"Works for me" said the ghost marine as he readied his plasma gun and began firing along with Loki getting into the battle along with Clockwork.

"Looks like we need Vladster on our side" said Ray Ray.

"I think since we're dealing with baron of hells and hell knights I would probably agree that would be a good strategy to free him" said Monroe.

"We'll come to" said Tucker, "we don't want to be caught in this mess."

"I head that" added Sam.

As they were about to reach the basement, a baron of hell leaped right in front of them.

"I don't think you're going anywhere" said the demon as he roared in their faces.

"Hey, move it pig face" said Ray Ray, "or—"

"Or what?" asked the demon.

"How about you leave the kids alone?" asked Clockwork as he used his staff and placed the baron of hell in a bubble.

"Hey, get me out of here!" cried the demon as he threw a fireball which did no good in freeing him.

As Clockwork continued to keep the demons at bay along with Loki and the ghost marine, Ray Ray finally led the group back into the basement where Vlad Masters was still in the anti-ghost bubble Monroe had placed him earlier.

"Well, it seems like you people need my help, don't you?" asked Vlad.

"Look" replied Monroe as he used the wand to free him and zapped his power's energy to full, "we just want you to get rid of those demons and of course right the wrong you have committed and all of that stuff."

"Fine" smiled Vlad as he changed into his ghost mode, "let's turn up the heat of this party."

Vlad then zoomed right outside and he noticed that even Clockwork along with the god-Loki and the ghost marine were having quite some trouble dealing with the barons of hell and the various hell knights along with the commanding imp laughing at their misery.

"Looks like I'm going to get that promotion anyway!" laughed the imp.

"This is to much even for me" said the ghost marine as he was pinned down against some trash cans.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Vlad as he appeared right in front of him.

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked the ghost marine since he still thought Vlad was on the enemy side.

"Nothing except this!" replied Vlad as he fired a large ghost beam against some oncoming barons of hell and some hell knights sending them crashing right into the commanding imp.

"You're on our side?" asked the ghost marine with such astonishment.

"Of course I am" replied Vlad.

"The only reason why you're on our side is to right a wrong you have committed again" added Monroe.

"And it shall be done" said Vlad as he split himself into four separate versions of himself and leaped into battle against the squad of demons.

As the Vlad clones went into battle, each clone took a good hit and another punch against a baron of hell to against a hell knight. The Vlad clones then fired a large ghost beam frying the barons of hell and the hell knights and then turned their attention toward the commanding imp whom was cowering between two remaining hell knights.

"Where are the others of your army?" asked Vlad as he grabbed the imp by the neck and pinned him against a tree.

"I-I-I don't know" replied the imp in such a frightful voice.

"They're heading to the realm of the elders" blurted one of the hell knights.

"And where might that be?" asked Vlad as he threw the imp right into the trash and walked toward the hell knight whom stated it.

"I believe that should be left for me" said Clockwork as he used his staff and placed the imp and the two remaining hell knights in protective bubbles, "just follow me."

While Clockwork opened a portal with his staff and the others began to follow, Danny, June and Ah-Mah were already there and were putting the finishing touches on their armor along with wielding various weapons.

"This looks all to familiar to the game Doomed which I played on my computer" said Danny.

"This is no video game" said Ah-Mah, "it's a matter of life and death, and please remain serious and stop looking at my granddaughter."

"So when would we know that they have arrived?" asked June to Ah-Mah.

Suddenly a missile fired out of nowhere and it was aimed right at June. Danny raced toward her and used his ghost powers, turned intangible along with June and the rocket exploded.

"Hey" cried June as they became visible, "why did you do that? I'm the Te Xuan Ze I can handle those types of things."

"Sorry" replied Danny, "old habit."

"And it looks like those demons have arrived" said Ah-Mah.

"That is correct" said the head Cyberdemon as he cracked his knuckles, "because this time around I will be the one to be victorious over the Te Xuan Ze and anyone else whom dares stand in my way."


	5. Hell Freezes Over

Chapter 5: Hell Freezes Over

The demonic hordes were surrounding Danny Phantom, June and Ah-Mah circling them readying for the attack.

"Uh Danny do you have any plans?" asked June.

"Just one plan I have been trying to master" replied Danny.

Before Danny could concentrate any further, Clockwork and company had just arrived with the ghost marine readying his plasma gun.

"Oh, you were planning something?" asked Clockwork, "Well I won't disrupt you anymore."

"Don't worry" replied Danny as he was meditating, "you people do what you can and bid me more time."

"That sounds like an easy task" said Vlad as he split himself into four versions of himself and went to battle along with Loki, the ghost marine and Clockwork.

As they were fighting off the demonic hordes, Danny finally was able to split himself not just into two versions of himself but to four just like his old nemesis-Vlad Plasmius.

"Say, you finally mastered that" added Tucker who was complimenting him on a job well done.

"I'm not finished yet" continued Danny, "I'm going to try something which I would like to call the Blizzard Storm."

As the various demonic hordes were coming right toward Danny and his three other clones, Danny and his clones held their breath and combined the Ghostly Wail with Danny's ice powers. The combination of the two powers proved to be quite effective as it covered most of the demonic hordes and frozen them into solid ice. But it was to costly for Danny as his clones reverted back into the original Danny.

"You're turn" said Danny to June as he was trying to catch his breath.

"My pleasure" replied June.

June along with Ah-Mah and the rest got involved in destroying the demonic hordes shattering them into pieces. But the large solid frozen leading cyberdemon broke free from his frozen prison.

"No body destroys my armies like that!" cried the leading cyberdemon.

The leading cyberdemon then readied his rocket launcher that was attached to his arm and fired a rocket at June who was destroying his minions that were still frozen. June notices the rocket coming right toward her, but she does a back flip and dodges the rocket. The rocket then instead destroys his very own minions that were behind June.

"Damn it!" cried the cyberdemon, "Why couldn't I hit her!"

"That's pretty low of yourself to hit a girl like me" replied June as she leaped right in front of him.

"Uh, no hard feelings trying to take the power of the elders?" asked the leading cyberdemon.

"Right" replied June as she cracked her knuckles and then began to beat up the leading cyberdemon with her bear fists.

"Wow" said the ghost marine as he was observing the fight, "even I wasn't that brutal. Well not without hi-tech weapons at my disposal."

"So what do we do about the rest of these demons?" asked Danny.

"Don't you worry" replied Clockwork, "I'll have Walker design a more suitable prison to place them all."

"And does this mean that we don't get punished for what we did?" asked Loki.

"I think I might have a solution" replied Clockwork as he used his staff and placed Loki and Vlad in bubbles like he did with some of the members of the demonic hordes.

"I don't like where this is going" sighed Vlad.

"I know what you're thinking" added Loki.

"So what do we do with him?" asked June holding up the badly injured cyberdemon.

"I think I got a nice amusing punishment for these three" replied Clockwork, "tell me do you have a pinball machine in your basement?"

"Well I know where this is heading" sighed Loki.

"Ditto" added Vlad.

After the battle was finished and Walker and his crew were ordered by Clockwork to clean up the scene, Vlad, Loki and the leading cyberdemon were shrunk to the size of balls for the pinball machine and inserted into the machine with the aid of Clockwork's magic.

"Let's take a shot at this" smiled Ray Ray.

"Go right ahead little bro" added June as she was leaving the scene with Danny and his two friends.

"Oh no please!" cried the cyberdemon as he was about to be the first ball to be played in the pinball machine.

Meanwhile the scene switches to Clockwork's tower with Clockwork and the ghost marine overseeing the results of the pinball game and laughing at the cyberdemon's misery.

"So what happens to the Demon Gate I was suppose to guard?" asked the ghost marine to Clockwork.

"Don't you worry" replied Clockwork, "I have already closed the gate."

"And the remaining minions of the demonic hordes?" asked the ghost marine.

"Locked up in a new hi-tech prison created by both me and Walker" replied Clockwork, "and he has asked me to have you be the warden there."

"Oh thank you" said the ghost marine as Clockwork opened a portal to the new prison, "I shall not fail."

"Do not fail" said Clockwork as the ghost marine left the scene then he turns to his observation of Danny, his two friends and June saying goodbye to each other and heading their own separate ways, "I just hope you ghost boy won't do something quite stupid in the future of meddling into the Te Xuan Ze's affairs anymore intimate than you already are."


End file.
